Our Two Bedroom Story
Our Two Bedroom Story is an otome game by Voltage Inc. You work as a magazine editor and discover your mother is getting remarried following a lengthy widowhood. After a whirlwind series of events, you find yourself living in a house with your new stepbrother/fellow coworker while a romance begins to blossom between you. It is currently available in iOS and Android. There is a party version of this game called 上司と秘密の2LDK★Love Happening. It is available on iOS and Android, but it is still in Japanese. Overview Your mom’s getting married so you decide to live on your own, and your future stepfather generously offers to let you live in a home he owns. However, he forgets to mention that his son already lives there and to make matters even more complicated, your new stepbrother is also your coworker for Seasonelle. You keep your living arrangement a secret from your other coworkers, but it’s easier said than done… especially when sparks start to fly. Introduction and Relationship Chart OTBS_Chara_Intro.jpg Shiki_Publishig.png Prologue |-|Season 1= As you are heading to your job as an editor of Chess Monthly magazine, your phone alerts you to a new message from your mother. She tells you that she has something important to discuss with you and asks you to meet with her that evening. Surprised by her unusual request, you quickly reply and agree to have dinner with her. As you send your message, you arrive at the Shiki Publishing office building and realize you’re running behind. Putting the odd message from your mom out of your mind, you rush into the building to avoid being late. Once you get inside, you realize you don’t have your employee ID. As you search for it, a grumpy Minato Okouchi berates you for holding him up and moves past you, annoyed. A star editor for Seasonelle, Shiki Publishing’s most popular magazine, Minato is obviously used to people obeying him. Just as you are thinking about what a jerk Minato can be, you hear someone behind you say that Minato was needlessly rude to you. You turn around only to find yourself face-to-face with Shusei Hayakawa, another of Seasonelle’s ace editors. Shusei kindly uses his own employee ID to allow you to pass through the gate ahead of him. You thank him for his help, then leave him behind with Minato as you head to your office. The elevator you board is extremely crowded, and you end up crushed against Kaoru Kirishima, a Seasonelle editor who joined Shiki Publishing the same time that you did. Despite the fact that you are being pushed quite forcefully into his personal space, Kaoru manages to remain cool and detached. Fortunately, the elevator empties a bit on the next floor. As Kaoru attempts to leave, you discover that your hair has become tangled up in his cuff links. Kaoru manages to gently free you, then disappears into the crowd. You get off the elevator only to immediately run into Chiaki Yuasa, a junior member of the Seasonelle team. Chiaki cheerfully greets you before moving on, but you’ve barely taken a step when you hear his voice down the hall. Curious, you look back and see a girl giving Chiaki some homemade cookies only for him to dump them in the trash as soon as the girl leaves. Chiaki spots you and confronts you about spying on him before laughingly heading off to the Seasonelle offices. You finally arrive at your desk in the Chess Monthly department where you happily greet your coworker and friend Tamaki. However, you’ve barely managed to sit down before you’re being called out on a mistake on some paperwork you handed into Akiyoshi Zaizen, one of Shiki’s chief editors and the head of both Chess Monthly and Seasonelle. He demands that you correct the paperwork and resubmit it to him before lunch, then heads off to another department. The other ladies in the office all swoon over Akiyoshi, but privately you feel that his nickname of “the Growler” is well deserved. Later that night, you head off to have dinner with your mother. When you arrive, you’re surprised to see that a man is with her, and it doesn’t take you long to realize that your mom is thinking of getting married. And to a man with a son around your age, no less! Although you’re not crazy about the idea, you decide to support your mom’s decision. As you talk a little more, you decide that you will move out of the home you share with your mother; you don’t want to be the third wheel in her new marriage. Your stepfather suggests that you move into a house he owns, and you eventually accept his offer. The three of you enjoy dinner together, but toward the end of the meal, your new stepbrother shows up… and you get the shock of your life. You already know him; after all, the Seasonelle editors are held in high regard at Shiki Publishing! A few days later, you’re packed and ready to move to your new place. However, when you arrive you realize that the house is already occupied— by your very handsome stepbrother! After the initial panic and shock wear off, your stepbrother suggests that you temporarily move into the spare bedroom. Since you don’t really have anywhere else to go, you agree. The two of you decide to keep your cohabitation a secret, but it turns out to be more difficult than you could have ever anticipated… |-|Season 2= Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Coming Soon... |-|Season 4= Coming Soon... The Characters Main Characters Minato Okouchi Kaoru Kirishima Shusei Hayakawa Chiaki Yuasa Akiyoshi Zaizen Tsumugu Kido Ayame Suo Hinata Yayoi Kagetora Oji Coming Soon... Minor Characters Available Stories Characters in bold means that their routes are still in Japanese and have yet to be translated. Season 1= } *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen *Tsumugu Kido *Ayame Suo *Hinata Yayoi - Epilogue= } *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen *Tsumugu Kido *Ayame Suo *Hinata Yayoi - Sequel= } *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen *Tsumugu Kido *'Ayame Suo' - Sequel Epilogue= } *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen *Tsumugu Kido *'Ayame Suo' }} |-| Season 2= } *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen *Tsumugu Kido - The Proposal Epilogue= } *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen *Tsumugu Kido - Don't tell him!= } *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen *Tsumugu Kido - After the Crisis...= } *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen *Tsumugu Kido }} |-| Season 3= } *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen *Tsumugu Kido - Rules Broken!= } *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen *Tsumugu Kido - 3's a Crowd= } *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen *'Tsumugu Kido' - 2's Company= } *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen *'Tsumugu Kido' }} |-| Season 4= } *'Minato Okouchi' }} |-| Sub Stories= } *His PoV: Main Story - Minato Okouchi *His PoV: Main Story - Kaoru Kirishima *His PoV: Main Story - Shusei Hayakawa *His PoV: Main Story - Chiaki Yuasa *His PoV: Main Story - Akiyoshi Zaizen *His PoV: Main Story - Tsumugu Kido *His PoV: Main Story - Ayame Suo *His PoV: Main Story - Hinata Yayoi *Don't tell him! Minato's PoV *Don't tell him! Kaoru's PoV *Don't tell him! Shusei's PoV *Don't tell him! Chiaki's PoV *Don't tell him! Akiyoshi's PoV *The Proposal: His PoV - Tsumugu Kido *Three's a Crowd: His PoV - Minato Okouchi *Three's a Crowd: His PoV - Kaoru Kirishima *Three's a Crowd: His PoV - Shusei Hayakawa *Three's a Crowd: His PoV - Chiaki Yuasa *Three's a Crowd: His PoV - Akiyoshi Zaizen - Specials= } *Love in Manhattan: Minato Okouchi *Love in Manhattan: Chiaki Yuasa *Love in Manhattan: Kaoru Kirishima *Love in Manhattan: Shusei Hayakawa *Love in Manhattan: Akiyoshi Zaizen *Our First Anniversary Story *The Big Game *All To Myself *Tropical Kiss, Part1 *Tropical Kiss, Part2 *Minato, the Tease *Tsumugu's Temptation *Up Close & Personal: Minato *Up Close & Personal: Akiyoshi *Up Close & Personal: Kaoru *Up Close & Personal: Shusei *Up Close & Personal: Chiaki *Tama's PoV: Hot Times Hot Springs *Bedroom Secrets *Our Second Anniversary Story: Love at First Sight *Our Second Anniversary Story: Before the Fall *Your Lovely Touch *Our Childhood Story: Tsumugu *Love in Manhattan: Tsumugu Kido *Double Trouble! Part 1 *Double Trouble! Part 2 *Love Jinx *Minato and Shusei's High School Story *Rainy Day Date *Jealous Boyfriend *Kaoru and Chiaki's High School Story *Your Wish My Command *My Share House Crush *Small Damsel, Big Distress *Kaoru’s Cool Collection *Butler at Your Service *Minato's Hot Collection *Fall in Love! *Mr. Seasonelle Contest! *Lady’s PoV: Hotter Times Hotter Springs?! *Starry Date with Tsumugu *Akiyoshi's Bold Collection *Our Third Anniversary Story: Romantic Surprises *Our Third Anniversary Story: Intimate Surprises *A Week of Jealousy -Minato- *A Week of Jealousy -Tsumugu- *'The Emotion's in his Kiss' *'The Answer's in his Kiss' More Coming Soon... - Seasonal= } *Our First Christmas *'Tis the Seasonelle to be Jolly *New Year's Resolutions *Operation Be My Valentine *Operation Valentine Chocolate *Returning the Favor *From my Heart to Yours *Cherry Blossom Kiss *Sweet Summer Nights *Spirits of Romance *Seasonelle's Greetings *Seasonelle's Wishes *New Year's Sweet Dreams *You & Me, Love & Thrill * Our Two Halloween Parties! *Happy Kissmas *Merry Kissmas *Here's to Birthday Boy: Minato - Campaign= } *Dangerously Fierce: Minato *Dangerously Sexy: Kaoru *Dangerously Sweet: Shusei *Dangerously Enigmatic: Chiaki *Dangerously Sophisticated: Akiyoshi *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Kaoru *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Tsumugu *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Akiyoshi *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Shusei *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Chiaki *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Minato *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: PoV Set 1 *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: PoV Set 2 *Wish Upon a Lovely Star ~Minato~ *Wish Upon a Lovely Star ~Kaoru~ *Wish Upon a Lovely Star ~Shusei~ *Wish Upon a Lovely Star ~Tsumugu~ *Once a Year Date ~Minato~ *Once a Year Date ~Kaoru~ *Once a Year Date ~Shusei~ *Once a Year Date ~Tsumugu~ }} Trivia *Ayame and Hinata are the only romance options who do not become your stepbrother. **In Ayame's route, your stepfather offers to let you live in his rental house; however, when you arrive you discover that Ayame has been renting it for years. Ayame determines that your stepfather must have forgotten he was there, and the two of you go on to agree to share the place as roommates until you can find somewhere else to live. **In Hinata's route, your stepfather offers to let you live in his rental house and you happily take him up on his offer. However, a few days later Hinata shows up on your doorstep after your stepfather makes him the same offer. The two of you then decide to share the house as roommates. *This game and Kissed by the Baddest Bidder have the same artist. *Love Letter from Thief X is mentioned as a movie known as "The Last Love of Thief X." *Seasonelle is a play on the word season. The name of the publishing company, Shiki, means "four seasons" in Japanese, and Saison means "season" in French. *According to Ayame, Seasonelle's target demographic of readers are from 40 to 60 years old. Saison was created in order to bring young readers. *To celebrate its 3rd year anniversary, voltage released 6 free mini-stories within the span of 3 weeks. (2 free stories each week) Once the free period was over, the 6 mini-stories have been complied into - sub-story that is up for purchase. **Week 1 ***An Arranged Marriage to Minato (Minato's Route) ***How Chiaki Fell for Kaoru (Chiaki's Route) **Week 2 ***First Contact with Minato (Shusei's Route) ***Double Tsumugu Love Triangle (Tsumugu's Route) **Week 3 ***Kaoru, My Pet! (Kaoru's Route) ***My High School Sweetheart (Akiyoshi's Route) Category:Games Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Category:Slice of Life Category:Party Category:Minato Okouchi Category:Kaoru Kirishima Category:Shusei Hayakawa Category:Chiaki Yuasa Category:Akiyoshi Zaizen Category:Tsumugu Kido Category:Ayame Suo Category:Hinata Yayoi Category:Kagetora Oji